


All You Ever Wanted

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: You were given the task of distracting Yon-Rogg while the main characters go save the world. Of course the problem is you're madly in love with him... and he's probably going to kill you.





	All You Ever Wanted

Yon-Rogg exploded into the shed, the door flying off its hinges. Blazing yellow eyes found you in the darkness. You tried your hardest to stand tall, to look confident even though inside you were shaking like a leaf. You were more used to being by Yon-Rogg's side when he was this aggressive, it terrified you to be on the other side of that controlled rage.

That being said, he still looked damn good. In a terrifying way. It wouldn't be the worst thing to have the last thing you ever see be this glowing green god.

The hastily-made plan rushed through your mind in an instant. But the plan had always been focused on the others, the main players like 'Carol Danvers' and her new-old best friend. They had complex tasks laid out before them like saving an entire species and finding a lost, floating laboratory. Minor characters like you, her old-old best friend, had the simpler task of distracting the 'bad guy'.

The bad guy who had been the love of your life up until an hour ago.

Even if it was a very one-sided love

The blaze in Yon-Rogg's eyes cooled quickly, and he smiled at you. That caught you off guard.

     "Aren't you going to question who I am?" you question, voice wavering. "For all you know I'm a Skrull." You wanted to roll your eyes at your own stupidity. It's like you wanted to die.

Yon-Rogg's gaze was soft, familiar. An almost gentle smile spread across his features which made you want to sob and run away forever. This man was perfect. He was everything you wanted and you hated him for it. "No Skrull could repeat the way your eyes light up when you see me."

That was embarrassing. Red enflamed your cheeks. You wanted to die. At least you could be satisfied knowing that Yon-Rogg would surely kill you the second he put the pieces together. And you were about to put them together for him. What was more distracting than the truth?

     "Are we on the wrong side of this war, Yon?" you whispered, eyes unable to meet his. You didn't want to see the look in his eyes when he realised you were betraying him - were betraying all Kree. "Were we the bad guys this whole time?"

Yon-Rogg noticeably stiffened, you could feel his unease in the small shed. Peaking at him through your lashes you could see yellow eyes calculating were you expected to see rage.

     "What have you heard? Where's Vers?"

It had always been Vers, hadn't it? He was always happy to train with Vers no matter the hour. Always smiling at her jokes, always letting her get away with whatever she wanted... If you had asked to train with Yon in the middle of the night, he would have slammed the door in your face. But no, you couldn't think like that. Not now. Not after everything you had found out. But you couldn't not think about it either. Yon-Rogg had spent years dedicating all his time to Vers, 'Carol Danvers' your best friend. You had been pushed to the sidelines, a minor character in their own epic drama. Even now you were acting the part of decoy while the main characters went off to fight for glory.

The shadow of darkness that came through your thoughts must have been apparent on your face. Because suddenly, Yon-Rogg's defensive pose had dropped and he was smiling at you again his same charming smile. The tension in the room shifted, but didn't drop. But something had changed. He took a step towards you, and you quickly took a step back almost tripping on a garden tool.

Your entire life was flashing before your eyes and a small part of you wondered if Carol expected you to die here.

     "Why are you here?" he asked with a teasing smirk. "Are you meant to distract me?"

You flinched noticeably. Doubly flinching when Yon took another step and your back hit the shed wall. You almost flinched a third time when his hand reached out and suddenly he was caressing your hair gently. Pushing the hair back behind your ear. You stared up at him in confusion. This didn't seem like normal behaviour for someone who was planning on killing you.

     "I don't give Vers enough credit." Yon-Rogg said as though to himself. "I thought I hid my feeling for you so well, but she knew... she always knew you were my one weakness."

He was lying. He had to be lying. He was using your feelings against you and he was lying.

     "I tried to push you away, tried to treat you like the others but..."

It could be true. If you ignored all thought and reason and pretended that his complete lack of interest both during and after missions was some kind of childish romance game. Yon didn't seem the type for that. But maybe it could be true?

     "I was so worried when you came here. Terrified of what the Skrull might do."

That comment brought you back to reality. This wasn't just about you and Yon-Rogg, this was about you and Yon-Rogg and an entire species that he wanted to wipe out. "The Skrull aren't evil."

     "Is that what Vers told you? Don't believe her." Yellow eyes bore into yours, pleading and desperate. You wanted to believe him more than you had ever wanted anything. "You _know_ me." But you didn't - not really. "I _love_ you."

It was a shock to your system to hear those words. You used to dream about him saying those words to you. Yon's hand caressed your cheeks and he lifted your face towards his.

Were you about to betray the trust of your best friend? Were you about to sell out an entire alien race? All just for some guy that you were pretty sure was lying?

Yon-Rogg leant down and kissed the corner of your mouth. You couldn't breathe, he was everything you had ever wanted. He was smirking now, he already knew your answer. And you couldn't help smiling back at him.


End file.
